legacyoflordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Othmar Garithos
Othmar Garithos was the Grand Marshal leader of remnants of the Kingdom of Lordaeron following its downfall during the Third War and also the de-facto leader of Alliance forces in Lordaeron, which was dubbed the "New Alliance". Even in the situation the Alliance was facing after the Third War in Lordaeron, the Grand Marshal was very disdainful of non-human races of the Alliance; however, he cooperated temporarily with the undead that would eventually become known as the Forsaken, which would quickly lead to his downfall. History Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos was the only son of the baron who ruled over lands of Blackwood in what would later be the Eastern Plaguelands that bordered Quel'Thalas. While his father ruled from the town of Blackwood on the shores of the similarly-named lake, Garithos joined the army as a knight during the Second War, where he saw combat in Quel’Thalas defending the elves’ homeland from invading orcs. While he was in Quel’Thalas, however, a small band of orcs broke off from the main invading force and burned his home town to the ground, killing all of its inhabitants in spite of the valorous defense marshaled by its lord. Othmar’s family perished doing their duty, defending the homes and lives of their subjects. He blamed the elves for the loss of his town and family, believing that the elves diverted forces away from the Alliance’s true goal: the defense of humanity alone. After his father’s death, Garithos was awarded his title and continued his service in the armies of Lordaeron. By the time of the Scourging of Lordaeron, he had attained the rank of Grand Marshal and was the highest ranked surviving military officer in the region, promoted not necessarily due to his own abilities, but his father’s reputation and title. Cut off from the chain of command, Garithos amassed a small army of volunteers and conscripted civilians, and gave them the mission that he assumed the Alliance should have always had: the preservation of humanity above all else. Despite the ad-hoc nature of his forces, other states recognized him as potentially the last remnant of Lordaeron’s government and certainly the strongest warlord in the area. As such, officials from neighboring non-human states such as Ironforge and Quel’Thalas sent him aid, ignorant of his intolerant and racist policies. New Alliance Garithos was a survivor of the Scourge's rampage across Lordaeron and he recruited what forces he could muster to fight against the Scourge. Later, the healthiest blood elves, led by Kael'thas Sunstrider, the elven prince of the ruined Quel'Thalas, joined him. Although the army was formed, Garithos was terribly racist and did not enjoy having to work with the blood elves. His belief was that the Alliance should never have accepted the elves in the first place, so Garithos dealt with his racist beliefs by putting those races to work at menial tasks, such as staying to guard an area while his men moved on elsewhere. Reclamation and Defense of Dalaran Garithos and his forces managed to retake Dalaran from the Scourge and used it as their base of operations. Later, Garithos gave Kael'thas the job of overseeing a caravan of supplies being ushered out of ruined villages; though Kael'thas completed the mission, he wanted his people on the front lines with Garithos's main forces. While they were in Dalaran, Garithos' scouting parties discovered a large undead strike force advancing through Silverpine Forest to attempt to retake Dalaran. Before Garithos left to push back the advancing scourge from the south, he informed Kael'thas that he and his brethren would not accompany them on the front lines; instead, they would be tasked with fixing the nearby observatories to watch for Scourge flanks from the west, much to Kael's dismay. Kael'thas performed his duties to the best of his abilities, but he had to accept the help of Lady Vashj and the Naga. When word of this reached Garithos, he immediately went to Kael and reprimanded him for consorting with the snake-people. Due to his racism, he didn't trust the elves as it stood and believed the elves might betray his army. The observatories repaired by the Alliance Remnants discovered that the undead strikeforce was coming from the west. Garithos returned to the front and left Kael'thas awaiting orders. Then, an emissary sent by Garithos informed Kael'thas that he had to engage the enemy strikeforce from the west, but also recalled all support, cavalry and siege units to the southern front, leaving Kael with only his blood elven troops. Garithos defeated the undead in the southern front easily with the forces he had amassed. However, Kael was surely to be defeated and would have been had he not accepted another offer from Vashj and her Naga to aid in the destruction of the western Scourge forces. Garithos returned and saw the naga leaving the scene. His racist-fueled words said that this was the proof he was waiting for to execute Kael and his Blood Elves. He arrested Kael and his servitors and locked them in the Dalaran dungeons to await their execution, under the guard of Kassan. Soon, however, Garithos heard that Kael had escaped with Vashj's help and were fleeing through a mystic portal. Garithos sent his men, armed with explosives, to destroy the portal, but the elven engineers Kael had freed used their knowledge to construct strategic defense systems. Kael and Vashj defended the portal and eventually fled themselves. Mind-controlled Garithos, though furious, turned his attention back to the advancing undead. He pushed them back into Plaguelands, but was soon faced with the dreadlords Detheroc and Balnazzar. Detheroc's powers of mental domination made quick slaves of Garithos and his men. The human served as Detheroc and Balnazzar's pet for some time until they were attacked by Sylvanas and Varimathras. Sylvanas slew Detheroc and Garithos was freed from his bondage. Garithos was asked to join Sylvanas in the final attack on Balnazzar and he agreed, so long as Lordaeron was left to him. The banshee agreed- but secretly had no intention of keeping her word. Death Sylvanas launched a two-pronged attack on the Capital, with Garithos attacking from the rear as she and Varimathras attacked from the front. But, as the battle commenced, Garithos received word that the dwarven reinforcements had gotten lost in the wilderness. Garithos, annoyed at the dwarves, quickly left to find them, and brought them back to his base. With the dwarves' help, the three allies were quick to dispatch Balnazzar's forces and came upon him in the aftermath. Garithos watched as Sylvanas ordered Varimathras to kill Balnazzar. Despite their laws, which forbade the killing of another nathrezim, Varimathras did so. Garithos was lightly amused, but quickly changed his mood and ordered the duo to leave his land. Instead, however, Sylvanas ordered Varimathras to kill Garithos himself. Varimathras happily complied and cast Rain of Fire on Garithos, who was cannibalized by ghouls moments later. Legacy Just like the Troops of the New Alliance, Garithos is hardly heard of around the remaining kingdoms. It might be that Garithos isn't honored at all by the People of the Alliance, most likely because of his corrupt and racist leadership, and possibly because of his treatment and imprisonment of the Blood elves during the reclamation and defense of Dalaran. When the Blood elves officially joined the Horde, many of the Humans of Stormwind blamed Garithos for causing them to leave the Alliance, which made the Alliance lose its strategical allies. Garithos doesn't seem to have a tomb, since his corpse was eaten by Forsaken Ghouls. Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:New Alliance Category:House of Garithos